The Last Straw
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: She took a lot from the three of them and Brian in particular but now he knew that she would only take so much, if they were stupid enough to push it, to get to the stage where she really felt it was the last straw that broke her patience with them then she'd stop at nothing to put an end to things.


**The last straw**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:-** Good morning Lemmings

**Pairing:-** Sandra/Gerry (though not a ship piece)

**Rating:-** K+

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **She took a lot from the three of them and Brian in particular but now he knew that she would only take so much, if they were stupid enough to push it, to get to the stage where she really felt it was the last straw that broke her patience with them then she'd stop at nothing to put an end to things.

**Author's Note:- **Written for Sarah's "Incompetence" challenge to write a fic where a character's inability to do their job causes problems for another character. Fun and fluffy and family friendly! Enjoy and reviews would be lovely!

"Sandra I'm sorry, I really did forget." Brian said quietly leaning against the door frame of Sandra's office staring at her sheepishly. "What time do you have to face Strickland?"

"In ten minutes and I really don't want to hear it right now Brian." Sandra snapped back her fury, at his incompetence and the fact that he'd been so wrapped up in his new "Twitter" account that he'd managed to drop them all in it with Strickland, obvious. "We rely on you Brian, you're supposed to be the one who does the detailed stuff and this time you got so wrapped up in bloody Twitter that nothing else mattered. Now not only our investigation but a huge on-going live investigation has been put at risk. If it wasn't for the fact Gerry had gotten hold of those photos we'd be looking down both barrels of Strickland's gun loaded with threats of suspension and god knows what else. Now I'm going to see him then I'm going home make sure that you are ready for this thing surveillance thing one more slip Brian and I swear you will spend the rest of your retirement getting under Esther's feet."

"Nice going, you realise not only is she going to be a nightmare in here for the rest of today and tomorrow but I will have to listen to this all night too when we get home?" Gerry asked in a whispered angrily as Sandra stormed out of the office and Jack scowled silently at Brian.

"I've said I'm sorry what else can I do?" Brian replied sitting down behind his desk and glancing at the computer spotting his number of followers increase by another two and trying not to show his excitement as the atmosphere in the office came close to murderous.

"Don't talk to me Gerry! He was doing it again! We were stuck there in the middle of the night trying to catch the Maze Crew in the act and he was bloody Tittering…."

"Tweeting." Gerry interrupted with a playful smile he hoped might take the edge off her mood. He couldn't believe Brian had even dared to bring his computer on the sting with them let alone been on twitter while he was supposed to be in the van with her watching the cameras and making up for the fact they were all there in the first place. "Come on baby we missed date night thanks to him, I was really looking forward to going to the cinema, sitting in the back row and not seeing any of the movie and instead thanks to Brian we were stuck working. Now that we're home let's not let him spoil the rest of our night."

"I'm sorry but it's really maddening, I know how he gets Gerry as well as you and Jack do but it doesn't stop it being infuriating when he screws up because of his latest obsession. You can't tell me you're not bothered about it, like you just said it completely ruined our plans for tonight, I had to deal with a seriously pissed off Strickland and he still can't give it a rest even for one night/" Sandra replied allowing him to pull her into his arms and kiss her gently.

"Look we're home now why don't you go have a hot bath and I'll rustle us up something to eat and then I'm sure I can think of a way to help you forget all about Brian and his incompetence."

"Really? You think you're that good do you?"

"I know I'm that good." Gerry replied with wink slapping her bum playfully as she nodded and headed out of the room toward the stair.

Reaching the top of the stairs Sandra sighed turning toward the bathroom before pausing glancing at the door on the other side of the hall. She knew Gerry thought she was over reacting to Brian's twitter fascination but she was sure that if they didn't do something to nip it in the bud then there was a distinct possibility that this wouldn't be the only case that was jeopardised by it. Opening the door of the home office she switched the computer on before pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialling.

"Catlin it's Sandra I need your help with something, where do I find Twitter on the internet and can I just sign up or is there a fee or anything?" She said cheerfully, listening as Gerry's youngest daughter explained the website to her and took notes on how to sign up.

"If you're joining Twitter follow me and I'll follow you back my user name is standingcat80." She said finally as she finished explaining how the site worked.

"I'm not really signing up, you know me Cat I don't do social media I just been to do one thing."

"Is it to do with a case? I could help you know."

"It's sort of to do with a case but it's ok sweetie you've already helped loads if I need anything else I'll call back." Sandra smiled as Twitter appeared on her computer screen and she hung up the call setting about filling in the registration form. She knew there was a chance that what she had planned wouldn't work, Brian might just find it all hilarious or ignore it completely but she had to try and this was the best idea she'd had so far.

"Sandra I thought you were having a bath." Gerry smiled reaching the top of the stairs half an hour later just as she was coming out of the office the broad smile on her face telling him whatever she'd been doing in there had improved her mood.

"I was catching up on last night's Eastenders first I'll have a quick shower instead is dinner nearly ready?"

"Yeah about ten minutes, you don't look like you were watching Eastenders, whatever you've been up to has put a smile on your face and I can't imagine anything that happens in that program doing that."

"I swear there's no pleasing you." Sandra laughed stepping back into his arms kissing him hungrily letting her hands run over his chest as she did. "Let's just say my mood has improved don't question it just take advantage of it. I'm going to shower, then after we eat I'm going to hold you to your promise to help me forget about everything else."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Gerry smiled as she walked toward the bathroom and he watched her go. He knew she hadn't been watching anything in the office, she needed him do anything more complicated than switch the computer on so had she decided to catch up on missed television he'd have had to sort it out for her. She was up to something but at that moment he was finding it hard to care. Her mood had improved and that was all he needed for now.

"How did you do it? You can't even get the internet on normally. How did you manage it?" Gerry asked glancing behind him and Jack and Brian left the office before turning to face his partner who was smiling innocently at him from the other side of her desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sandra replied knowing immediately what he was referring to but not prepared to admit it just yet.

"Dave the fish? Where the hell did you get that from? Don't bother pretending I knew you were up to something in the office at home last night Sandra I think it's great I just want to know how you did it."

"More importantly did it work? I heard Jack mention Twitter but I didn't hear what Brian said back."

"Oh he's done with Twitter this mysterious "Dave the fish" person said he was boring or something and he's not doing it anymore."

"Perfect!" Sandra smiled getting up and coming round to his side of the desk. "I don't know who this Dave the fish person is or what prompted him to tell him he was boring but he's done us a favour so why question it?"

"I know it was you Sandra." Gerry laughed.

"You said it yourself I can't even switch the computer on half the time how could I possibly have sent him a twitter."

"A tweet, and don't try to act innocent with me."

"OK, ok look I got Catlin to tell me how to do it and I wasn't nasty or anything I just said he was boring and it wasn't worth reading." Sandra sighed relaxing again as he laughed.

"You're quite something you know that?"

"Yeah well I'm sorry but bringing the bloody computer on the operation with us last night was the last straw it had to stop."

"Yeah it did just remind me not to cross you any time soon."

"I shouldn't need to remind you, you should know already that crossing me is never a good idea. Now are we going to get back to work and put this case to bed so maybe we can enjoy the weekend?" Sandra laughed moving away from him and grabbing her jacket and bag from the coat stand by the door as he watched her. He'd known that she wanted to make sure Brian was focused on what they were supposed to be doing, he'd even known that she might do something about it, but as she walked away he couldn't help but admire her determination. She took a lot from the three of them and Brian in particular but now he knew that she would only take so much, if they were stupid enough to push it, to get to the stage where she really felt it was the last straw that broke her patience with them then she'd stop at nothing to put an end to things. Personally he had no intention of forgetting that again and he was pretty sure he should warn the others too, eventually.


End file.
